Iron Tails
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: "All I wanna do is help you Sonic! I wanna fight Eggman too! I wanna be a hero too!" He changed the channel in pure frustation. "...But how?" He asked himself. Cover Picture (c) gizmo01
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, how's it hanging? I got a few thing s to say about this story. First, I would like to formally thank my good pal of Fan Fiction, HTKWolfe777, for coming with the idea, and allowing me to make a story out of it. Second, I would like to give full credit to the cover picture of this story to gizmo01. If he or she reads this, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to use such a great picture!_**

**_Sonic Characters (c) SEGA_**

**_Miles Tails Prower As Iron Man (c) gizmo01_**

**_Anything else Iron Man related (C) Marvel_**

* * *

Downtown Station Square looked like a warzone. Smoke bellowing everywhere, overturned cars in flames, and shattered glass from the office buildings riddled the street like fallen rain. Yet it was no mystery on who was behind all of it….

"Why wont you give up?!" Ivo Robotnik, AKA Dr. Eggman, shouted from his Egg Hovercraft down to his long time enemy, in combat, and the only one willing to stand up to the Dr.

"You have a better chance of losing some weight!" Sonic the Hedgehog responded, keeping both Eggman and his robots at bay. Sonic was only thirteen, barely into his teenage years, and yet he had to deal with the likes of Eggman on a weekly besiege. It seemed liked cruel fate, but believe it or not Sonic was perfectly happy with this lifestyle.

"You pesky rodent! The whole world could be mine if it weren't for you! Do you know how long I dream of building my great creation, Eggmanland?!"

"Same old junk every time doc!" Sonic loved to get under the doctor's skin.

"Why don't you go back to watching that little brat of yours?"

"Hey leave Tails out of this!" Tails was only seven years old, and while the brothers weren't related by blood, they were both connected by a special bond.

"Enough! If I cant have the planet ruled by my hand, I'll settle with destroying you!" Eggman yelled. "Eggbots, priority 1! Destroy Sonic!"

"Just try it!" Sonic gave his cocky smile and ran towards the bots. If he would've waited for a few moments he might've noticed a yellowish orange figure watching…

The figure might've been seven, and maybe that was a little young to be out viewing this fight against Eggman, but Tails couldn't help himself. He may be freaky smart, but he was still curious. So curious he disregarded Sonic's #1 rule about never leaving the house whenever Eggman attacked. So far he couldn't see why Sonic didn't want him here, having viewed the battle since nearly it's beginning, and nothing's happened yet. Then things got interesting when the doctor sent his Eggbots at Sonic. The young kitsune eyes widen at how cool and super awesome Sonic looked whenever he would smash a bot with a kick, punch or spin dash. Yet Sonic was so caught up he didn't notice that three of Eggman's toughest creations, SWATBOTS, were ready to enter the battle. He missed it, but Tails sure didn't. Then the kitsune made the mistake of acting before thinking.

Sonic was beginning to grow bored. He thought the Eggbots would have been more of a challenge.

"Is this really the best you got Eggman?" He called to the watching doctor.

"Oh just you wait! The worst is yet to come!" Eggman said, trying to sound evil.

"You need to work on that voice doc." Sonic said, smashing another bot.

"Oh hush you!" Eggman pushed a button on his Egg Hovercraft, calling in his most fearsome creation. Sonic was too busy opening bots like a can opener to notice three hulking machines arriving on the scene.

"Well, that the last of-"Sonic was cut off by a mechanical right fist to the face, sending him flying into a brick wall, and bringing it down. Pulling himself up, and shaking the cobwebs loose, the blue hedgehog quickly got back to his feet as one of the SWATBOTS stomped over, but Sonic cut it off with a well place spin dash. "How do you like them apples?" Sonic gloated, until to his utter surprise, the SWATBOT grabbed in while he was spin dashing and threw him into a car.

"Oh you didn't know? My SWATBOTS cannot be damaged by a spin dash!" Eggman informed.

"Th-That just makes it more fun!" Sonic groaned, getting to his feet after a moment or two. One SWATBOT stomped over to the tired out hedgehog and threw another massive fist, but Sonic was prepared this time. This time he jumped over the fist, and ran up the SWATBOT's arm, finally dealing a hard kick to the head. "That better for you?" Sonic asked, then the SWATBOT threw it's fist towards the blue blur, but he jumped out of the way at the last moment, causing the SAWTBOT to strike itself. It's mechanical face erupted into a shower of sparks, until it collapsed and sputtered to a stop.

"Score one for the boys back home!" Sonic said as a second SWATBOT grabbed him from behind. Then it slowly began to put the pressure on the hedgehog.

"Give it up now Sonic or my SWATBOT will put the squeeze on you until your eyes pop out of your head!" Eggman said, feeling victory was at hand. Sonic was grunting and wheezing, trying to get air back into his lungs. His vision was slowly fading, beginning to get light headed when the SWATBOT let go. Sonic hit the ground hard, gasping for air, but when he looked up he found why the robot had let him go.

"You leave Sonic alone!" Tails cried clinging as tight as he could to the SWATBOT's head.

"Tails?!"

"Hi Sonic!" The kitsune said as the bot raised its fist. If it had not been for Sonic's super speed Tails would've been nothing but a yellowish orange puddle. Instead like the one before it, the SWATBOT's fist met with its head, bringing it a similar end to the one before it.

"We got it!" Tails said happily, till Sonic grabbed his shoulders.

"You shouldn't be out here Tails!" Sonic said sternly with a hint of anger. Tails ears folded against his head. "It's too dangerous for you to be here! Why did you come out here?!"

"To see his best friend defeated!" Eggman said as the third SWATBOT grabbed Tails from behind.

"Put him down!" Sonic shouted.

"Take one more step and the fox gets it!" Eggman said, issuing the SWATBOT to increase the pressure slightly. It was enough to cause Tails to yelp, and star groaning in pain.

"This is between you and me Eggman!"

"Tell that to the fox! He got himself into this, I'm sure he could try to get out." The doctor shouted. "But he will be set free if you tell me the magic words I wanna hear." Sonic was lost in a big decision. Either give up, or let Tails be popped like a ketchup bottle. There had to be a way out of this. Glancing around nervously, he might have found his answer. The doctor smirked when Sonic picked up a rock off the ground.

"Last chance Eggman!"

"Oh hohohohoho! You think a rock is gonna save him? This I have to see." Eggman made the mistake of humoring Sonic. The blue blur smirked, before chucking the rock, then watched as it soared over the SWATBOT's head, striking the street light behind it with a loud "CLANG!"

"Ha! You missed!" Eggman said victorious

"Wasn't aiming for it." Sonic said. The doctor frowned, then he began to hear what sounded like metal creaking and groaning, until he saw the street light, damaged earlier in the battle, creak until the top half fell forward, completely crushing the left side of the SWATBOT, leaving the right side, and Tails intact.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Eggman cried furiously, pounding the dash board of his hovercraft. Sonic was able to pull Tails free from the grasp of the half smashed SWATBOT.

"You ok Tails?"

"I'm ok."

"Good. Now you're in a lot of trouble!" Sonic said

"What for?" Tails asked confused.

"You know very well what for! You know you're not supposed to be out here when I'm fighting Eggman!"

"But Sonic…"

Not buts Tails! Go home!" Sonic shouted, pointing in the direction of their house. Tails looked hurt.

"But…"

"GO!" The hedgehog shouted, giving Tails a shove to get him started. Tails stumbled, and looked at his hero, his best friend…..his brother…..with an extremely hurt look.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" The kitsune shouted at Sonic, before quickly flying off with his namesakes before the blue one could respond. When Tails returned home, first he wiped the tears off his face, before heading to not his room where Sonic would find him, but to the secret room in the basement. The kitsune made this room for himself one day when he got bored, and Sonic was away.

The room itself was only big enough for a chair, a TV, and a mini fridge for snacks. He may have been only seven, but he was so freaky smart, he built everything in the room from scratch. So he sat in the chair, sulking on how Sonic didn't want him to be at the fight with Eggman.

"…Stupid Sonic. I know I'm old enough to help him with Eggman. If it wasn't for me Sonic would be crushed, literally." He said to himself. "I wasn't in his way out there, and we still beat Eggman." Then the curiosity of what happened when he left came to mind, so Tails turned on the television in front of him to the local news.

"This just in ladies and gentlemen; for those of you just turning in downtown Station Square earlier resembled one of a battlefield as Dr. Eggman once again attempted world domination. That would've been fulfilled if it had not been for the heroic actions of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails watched on as the news showed video clips from the battle; all showing how bravely Sonic stood against Eggman. Not even one clip was shown of Tails saving Sonic. As the clips kept on rolling, Tails was getting angrier and angrier. The final straw came when they began showing a live interview with Sonic.

"One at a time please."

"Sonic! Why do you fight against Eggman?" Sonic smirked at the question.

"Someone has to do the right thing. If I didn't do it, then who would?"

"I would if you let me!" Tails shouted. He was tired of being left out because of his age. "All I wanna do is help you Sonic! I wanna fight Eggman too! I wanna be a hero too!" He changed the channel out of pure frustration, before feeling bummed out. "…But how?" He asked himself. His eyes drifted over to the television that was now playing a movie. It was what the movie was showing that had Tails attention.

"Wait, what movie is this?" He asked himself, looking at the info. "Iron Man?" He watched more as the man on screen built a robotic suit, before using it for somewhat good things. "That's soooo cool! Why can't I do something like that?" The kitsune asked himself, before it finally dawned on him. "Wait a minute I can!" The plan was quickly forming in his head. This could work.

"This will let me fight Eggman with Sonic….and he'll never know it's me!" Tails said happily, before frowning at something. "This is gonna be tough….but I can pull this off!"

* * *

_**Sounds like our favorite fox has a lot cut out for him. Will he pull of this task? I know the answer...but where's the fun in spoiling it? So until next time...**_

_**Have a Nice Day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wh****ats up folks? I wouldve have updated this story a lot sooner but chapter 2 went missing. Right as I got to the point of rewriting it, the chapter turned up, saving me time and effort. **_

_**If I havent said it before, I dont own any of the characters in this story. All Sonic characters (c) of SEGA**_

_**The cover picture is (c) of gizmo01**_

_**Iron Man is (c) of Marvel**_

_**Now Enjoy Iron Tails!**_

* * *

The next day Tails set out to make his plan a reality. It was gonna take some time, effort, planning, and maybe just a little bit of luck. Now while he was smart, he didn't think he could get away with something like this in the basement, so today the seven year old kitsune was out exploring, trying to find the ideal location, and he wasn't alone.

"NICOLE, are there any good sized empty buildings in Station Square?" Tails asked the little monitor in his hands.

"I'm afraid not Miles." NICOLE was a gift to the fox from his friend Sally during his birthday party about a few months ago, and the little computer's been helping the kitsune with his projects since.

"Anything outside of Station Square?" Tails asked hopefully.

"Scanning… I found one spot located in the Mystic Ruins."

"How far?"

"Exactly twenty miles. I suggest we take the train." The Mystic Ruins was known for being a very popular tourist attraction. Many people went by train to see the mysterious temples that stood among the trees in the forest. Tails knew Sonic would never approve with the fox going all by himself, so Tails didn't ask. Ten minutes later the kitsune found himself sitting on a train to his location beyond Station Square. The ride took less the fifteen minutes to there, and when they arrived Tails was in awe of his surroundings.

"I heard people say the Mystic Ruins are haunted." Tails said.

"Beware of the Temple Guards that possess the trees." NICOLE warned.

"That's just a myth." Tails said, laughing nervously.

"Your location is at the top of the hill to your right." NICOLE said. Tails found what looked like ancient steps going up. Did they lead to a temple? A quick fly up the steps later found the young kitsune looking at what looked like an old workshop.

"Records show this is the old train repair shop." NICOLE beeped. The fox was liking what he see's so far, but hopefully the door was unlocked. To his relief it was.

"When was this place last used NICOLE?"

"About eighteen years Miles." The first room the fox entered looked like a living room type room. Did people live here? This was getting better and better. The only bad thing he could see about the place so far was it was too dusty for his nose to handle.

"Achoo! Achoo!" Tails sneezed. "This might be the place." Tails sniffled, but then he came across the workshop, and was sold on the place. The workshop, while dusty and had ceiling tiles scattered all over the place, was operational. The best part for him was whoever used this place last left their tools behind. "This place is perfect!" Tails said happily. "NICOLE, tomorrow we begin!"

"The junkyard you asked about still has free scrap metal." NICOLE said.

"Let's get ready then."

* * *

Twenty four hours later Tails had returned to the workshop with piles of scrap metal. It took a few trips to get it all, but he got all he possibly needed, along with some paper and pens from home.

"Ok NICOLE, hologram form." Tails said placing the little monitor on a table. The screen began glowing brightly until a form began taking shape. When it stopped glowing a teenage mobian lynx stood in front of Tails.

"Good to see you Miles." NICOLE said.

"Same to you NICOLE." Tails said

"Where do we begin?"

"I got an idea." Tails showed her a crudely made sketch of what appeared to be the boots of the design.

"I recommend finding pieces of metal fitting these measurements." NICOLE said, taking a blank piece of paper and writing down the measurements. "I will examine the equipment to see if it is operational."

"Sounds like a plan." Tails said, taking a roll of measuring tape and examining scrap metal for the right sizes. This process went on for several minutes till the kitsune had all that he needed.

"After examining the equipment, it's all operational. I was also able to find this." NICOLE wheeled in a dry erase board, which would save Tails a lot of paper.

"We're gonna need a power source." The fox said. "One that wont run out anytime soon."

"Might I recommend this?" NICOLE then held up an emerald.

"Where'd you get a Chaos Emerald?!" Tails asked, caught off guard. He's never seen one in person, but Sonic has told him plenty about them.

"Rest assure it's not a real emerald. Scientist in Knothole were trying to see what they could do with a Chaos Emerald, and this was the result. Sally has giving me special permission to use it." NICOLE said, handing the gem over to Tails.

"This will work greatly." He said, getting to work.

* * *

"Ok, hook the emerald to that wire." Tails said, putting the prototype boots in front of him. NICOLE attached a wire to the gem, while the other end ran into the boots. "Time for a test." Tails then carefully slide the boots onto his feet.

"The boots have power." The lynx confirmed.

"Ok...jet boosters 10%!" The fox felt a small thrust coming from the boots, but not nearly enough to get him air born. Then he made the mistake of jumping the gun. "Jet boosters full power!" The boots lifted Tails up, before slamming him into the ceiling and crashing to the floor.

"Miles are you alright?!" NICOLE asked concerned. The kitsune sat up and shook the dust from his fur.

"Note, lower power in the boosters."

* * *

A week had gone by and the project was taking more shape with every passing day. Metal was slowly being shaped, fortified, and fitted to Tails body.

"NICOLE how are the circuits coming?" Tails asked, being careful with the plasma torch.

"It's coming along Miles." NICOLE said running wires through the chest plate. "Everything ok with you?"

"It's getting there." Tails was cutting metal to the shape of his face and head. A little difficult seeing as he had to keep looking in a mirror to see what he looked like. "Thanks to the reinforcements we made on the plates, this should bump up it's durability by a ton!"

"It'll need to be if your attempting to pull this off."

"The helmet is finish!" Tails said, holding up his work. "Looks a little like me." He held it next to his head and peeked in the mirror. "On second though it needs more work."

"You can never put too much work in an object Miles." NICOLE advised, finishing the wiring for the chest. "Now it's time for the leggings." She has Tails stand straight while she bent, buckled, jointed, before finally sealing the gaps in the leggings. "What are we gonna do about your tails?"

"I was thinking we could either add those in as part of the design, or we could put in some kind on pocket for my tails to slip into when I'm wearing this." Tails said.

"It would be best for the second option, for it would be a lot harder to figure out who you are." NICOLE advised.

"Good idea."

"So Miles, are you and Sonic on speaking terms yet?" The computer lynx asked.

" A little... it's still tense from the argument at Station Square."

"What do you think he would say if he knew you were doing this?"

"He would say dont." The subject was dropped after that.

* * *

About two days later the biggest test came.

"If the data holds up then this should, in theory, work." NICOLE said running a wire from the emerald to a hand plate Tails was wearing.

"Iron Man made this look so much easier" He said. "Then again, that was a movie and this is real."

"I believe they though that no one would want to attempt this." NICOLE said. "Let alone someone who's just seven."

"Just more to prove then." Tails said, flexing his fingers. "If this works then I'll have more ways to defend myself."

"It's ready." NICOLE took a step back as Tails raised his hand, aiming at a dummy made a metal. The kitsune took a deep breath, then placed his other hand on the emerald. It began to glow as did the glass outlet on his palm.

"And...FIRE!" A beam of pure energy launched from his palm, putting a big hole in the dummy, and beyond. "I think that might've been too much power." Tails said, looking at the hole he put in the wall. "Just more tweaking to do."

"On the bright side we're getting closer." NICOLE said.

"Is the dye finally ready?" Tails asked, motioning to the tub of red liquid.

"Yes. Once we get the plates dyed the last major step will be to rewire them again."

"Actually the last major step will be connecting the suit to my body to see if holds up." Tails said lowering the chest plate into the dye.

"Remember to let that soak in there for ten minutes." NICOLE said preparing a second tub of dye. The process of dyeing first starting with the red dye, then covering certain areas on the plates, then lowering them into the second dye that matched Tails yellowish orange fur.

"Hard to believe we made it this far." Tails said. "It feels like only yesterday we started this."

"It's actually been three weeks Miles." NICOLE said, moving a plate from the first dye to the second.

"We're this close!"

"Miles...are you sure you wanna do this?" NICOLE asked. The fox frowned at the question, until he gave her a different answer for once.

"NICOLE...when we started I kept I really wanted to do this. Now I NEED to do this. I need to prove I can be a hero too. I need to prove I can help people too. I need to prove to Sonic I can do this." He said pulling the last plate out of the dye.

"I respect your decision Miles."

"Lets get the rewiring done, then we can call it a day."

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? You know the drill. R&R please, because reviews give me happy thoughts. When you dont review the happy thoughts go away! **_

_**Now, the next story I will update is Playing Jumanji, my first Sonic story! I will get to 06 eventually!**_

_**SO READ ON AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**_


End file.
